


You'll Survive

by TrueCrossGhoul



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fights, Snowmen, Winter, Wow, blue exorcist is referenced, first snow, it snowed a heckling lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueCrossGhoul/pseuds/TrueCrossGhoul
Summary: When the first snow falls from the sky, Mahiru drags Kuro to the park to have fun outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this the first time it snowed, but i just wrote it out now :/
> 
> there is currently no snow on the ground where i live

Kuro! Let's go outside and build a snowman!" Mahiru suggested giddily as he stared out the window at the freshly fallen snow. "It's perfect weather!"

Kuro groaned from the couch, wrapped in a blanket. "No, it's cold out. It's nice and warm in here." He argued tiredly, snuggling in deeper to his blanket. Mahiru sighed, walked over to where Kuro was and swiped the blanket away from him. In return, Kuro shrieked.

"You're a vampire! You hardly feel the cold! Come on, it's the first snowfall of the year, and we already have over two feet! The weather is perfect to build a snowman!" He smiled. A sigh escaped Kuro's slightly parted lips as he glanced at the snowfall. 

"I think you forgot that we have no yard. We live in an apartment, remember?" He stated, hoping that Mahiu would just let it go.

"Then we'll just go to that nearby park! It's only a two minute walk, you'll survive." Mahiru said as he tossed some thin gloves at Kuro. He let them bounce off of his face and land on the floor. Mahiru rolled his eyes and slid his own jacket and gloves on, then pulled Kuro off of the couch and led him to the door. "come on, it'll be fun!" He beamed, excitement radiating off of him. Frustration burned inside of Kuro; Why couldn't Mahiru just let him relax?

Once they were out the door, Mahiru felt the sting of frost on his nose. He breathed in deeply, feeling the freezing air dance in his lungs. Kuro jabbed Mahiru in the ribs, then began waking.

"Might as well get this over with..." He mumbled. Mahiru giggled and followed him. A snowflake landed on Kuro's eyelash, but he didn't notice it. Since his body temperature was regularly colder than that of a human, the snowflake didn't melt right away. Mahiru tried not to stare, but was finding it difficult. The vampire's thick lashes collected two more flakes before he noticed and batted them away, to Mahiru's disappointment. It was cute, he realized, the way Kuro pressed on in the snow with hardly a single emotion. A soft blush had spread over his cheeks, presumably from the cold. Mahiru felt his own face grow warmer, but most likely from the fact that he had realized something. Something that made his heart thud in his chest.

Kuro was... Really pretty. 

Another snowflake landed on his eyelashes. He blinked once to clear it from his vision. Mahiru averted his gaze to the sky, despite the snow falling onto his face. The clouds hung heavily above their heads, but it was surprisingly warm for the amount of snow that was coming down. The pair walked in silence for almost the entire walk before Kuro decided to speak up. 

"Why were you staring at me right after we left the apartment?" He asked out of nowhere. Mahiru jumped in suprise, but kept walking. 

"What makes you think that I was staring at you?" He questioned, almost frantically. Kuro shrugged, his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him.

"It's like... A built-in vampire thing. I can feel when people are staring at me." He explained. "So...?" Heat burned on Mahiru's cheeks. He tried to come up with a suitable lie for the situation, before realizing that he didn't have to.

"A snowflake fell on your eyelash." He said softly. Kuro nodded, and the pair kept walking.

When they reached the park, the tension in the air had lifted. Mahiru ran to a flat area of snow and gestured for Kuro to follow. The snow had been falling heavily since they left their appartment, adding onto the already thick layer. The snow currently reached up past their knees. Mahiru rolled a small ball of snow, then made a tiny snowman with it. It was warm enough outside that the snow was sticky- perfect for making snowmen. 

"Come on, Kuro! don't just stand there!" Mahiru called giddily. Kuro groaned and joined him. Together, they made a larger snowman to parent the small one. When they were done, Mahiru stood back to admire their work. Kuro, having left his gloves at the apartment, blew semi-warm air from his mouth to his now stinging hands. Even if he was a vampire, he still felt at least a little bit of cold.

"What should we name them?" Mahiru asked, as if they were children. Kuro rolled his eyes, but decided to add his input anyway. 

"Um... How about the little one's name is Yukio... And the big one is Rin?" He referenced to an anime he had watched the night before. Mahiru didn't know it was a reference, and went with it.

"I think those are cute names! what now?" He asked. Kuro bent down and smushed some snow lightly in his hand, then threw it at Mahiru's arm. 

"Snowball fight...?" he mumbled as he threw another. 

"Okay!" Mahiru agreed as he gathered a snowball in his hand. He tossed it at Kuro, but missed. The servamp hit Mahiru effortlessly in his arm again, the exact same spot. Their fight lasted for about five minutes, before Kuro began digging a rather large hole in the snow. Mahiru took this as an opportunity to get him with a snowball. He formed a very large clump of snow, crept up behind him and-

Was tossed into the hole Kuro dug. 

Mahiru laughed as he tried to get up, but Kuro dumped a huge pile of snow on top of his body and patted it. 

"What are you doing?" Mahiru giggled under the snow.

"Geting you back for dragging me out here." He responded as he increased the amount of snow on Mahiru's body. The brunet didn't struggle under the weight of the snow.

Only when Mahiru was completely buried except for his head did he try to excape. It was no use, the snow was too heavy. 

"Hey, can I get out now?" Mahiru asked as he tried to wriggle free. "There's snow in my shirt and it's really cold..." He whined to Kuro, who was trying to warm up his hands again.

"Ah actually, speaking of cold, I left my gloves at the apartment. I'm gonna go get them, and I'll be right back." He said as he turned away. 

"W-wait, you can't just leave me here!" Mahiru yelped. Kuro turned his head to see him.  
.  
"It's only a two minute walk. You'll survive." He mimicked Mahiru with a smirk.

"You asshole!" The eve exclaimed as Kuro began walking away, laughing.

"Love you too!" He waved without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! If you want to get ahold of me for requests, questions, etc. you can message me on my tumblr(s), @TrueCrossGhoul & @Nekopiree


End file.
